The Sword and the Cook
by Dante Crailman
Summary: Shirou Emiya is called in to become the personal guard of Alice Nakiri. Not only that, he is to become a student of the prestigious Tōtsuki Academy. With every aspiring chefs fighting their way to the top, Shirou might find something worthwhile in his stay here. (Reboot of Fate: Culinary Sword)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Sōma is a work of Tsukuda Yuuto and Shun Saeki. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Culinary Academy, a place where the most influential and world-renown chefs came from is a prestigious one across the globe. The term 'hell' perhaps is the nearest word that one can think of, the reason behind is because of its expectations towards its students. Kojiro Shinomiya, the owner of the French restaurant, SHINO's, a restaurant who recently earned its third Michelin star describe Totsuki in a simple and flat manner.

"Totsuki is not a place for those who settle for mediocrity."

True to his words, only a percentage of it's student population actually manage to graduate. Those students have ensured their places in the culinary world and make a name for themselves.

Did he want to come here? It's more of a 50:50 choice, per se, he can choose to downright ignore them. Yet, here he was at the gigantic wooden gates of the Academy.

"Alright, I need to find the administration building first." He immediately took striding steps and he was a bit fascinated by the scenery. Buildings of a different kind can be seen, ranging from Western style and ornate Japanese ones. There are also some students walking along the path who are conversing with one another.

Most of them are looking a bit anxious for an upcoming event and it seems to be an important one too. Whatever it was, it's probably on the level where they need to give everything they got. If they don't, it means expulsion and their dreams will be gone in the wind.

"Good luck to them."

After asking a few students for directions, he finally arrived at the administration building.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The receptionist greets him as he puts his duffel bag down and grabs something from it.

"I'm here for a meeting with Sōe-dono," Shirou said.

"Are you," The receptionist looks over for the only man on the list and found his name. "Sir Emiya Shirou?" He nods his head in confirmation and was asked to wait at the hall for Sōe. He grabs his bag and sat in one of the sofas. His eyes wander around as he waits for the man's arrival.

Shirou took one of the food magazines lying on the table where the illustrious Director of Totsuki, Senzaemon Nakiri alongside with his two granddaughters, Erina and Alice, are featured on the cover. It was a known fact that the Nakiri's hold in the food industry is so strong; Senzaemon was given the nick more of 'Food's Demon King'. Not only is that, even his granddaughters are known for their talents too.

Erina is infamous for her delicate tongue thus she was known as the 'God's Tongue'. Her taste buds are so sensitive that she can accurately criticize the good and bad parts of a dish. Moreover, she is also merciless whenever she gave her opinions. To those who cannot take criticism too well are advised not to provoke her.

The next one is Sōe's only daughter, Alice. He is wondering how similar Alice was with Illya in terms of physical appearance. They both have the same color of hair and eyes; the only exception is their bodies. Illya might have grown beautiful like Alice did... perhaps even more.

Back on the topic, Alice became known for being a practitioner of molecular gastronomy, a subdiscipline of food science that seeks to investigate the physical and chemical transformations of ingredients that occur in cooking. She is also one of the youngest ones out there to receive an award for her ingenuity.

"Sir Emiya, please follow me." The receptionist calls for him as the woman led the way. After taking a few turns, they found themselves outside of the Director's office. "Nakiri-sama is waiting for you inside."

"Thank you." The woman disappears around the corner and Shirou takes a deep breath. He duly knocks and a man's voice motioned him to enter.

Across the room, he found himself face to face with him. His slick, dark hair has a notable crest that sweeps upwards and he somehow inherited the same defined eyebrows of his father, Senzaemon. His glasses have a bit of glint upon seeing him.

Sōe Nakiri, the head, and founder of Nakiri International sat in the swivel chair with a stoic expression on his face.

"This is a pleasure to meet you, Sōe-dono." Shirou bowed down in respect to him. The man motioned him to sit down.

"Mr. Emiya Shirou, the man that I'm looking for, you really took my offer into consideration, haven't you?"

"It's been almost two months since you sent me that letter. But I really can't get the point of me being here." Shirou said as he reminisces that time when he received a letter bearing the insignia of Tōtsuki with Sōe's signature imprinted on it

"It's fairly simple, I want you to guard my daughter whenever I'm not around," Sōe reach for a portrait of his family and he gently caressed it. "I'm afraid that an 'enemy' of ours is making moves now. It's only a matter of time before he comes here and executes his plans." Shirou has a hunch on which this 'enemy' might be. Even though it looks like a business problem at the surface, which is simply not the case anymore at this point.

"Still, do I have to take an entrance exam? I'm pretty sure that I can do that without the need to become a student of this Academy."

"I think it's necessary and at the same time good for you. Necessary because you have a legitimate reason to be near her. You can also benefit from it since you didn't finish your education." Sōe said while reading a file and Shirou already knew that it was chuck full of information about him. The head of the Nakiri International did do his research about him.

"I guess I could try taking the exam."

"That's good. Let's get over with it then." He gets up on his chair with Shirou following him from behind.

"You're gonna be my examiner, am I correct?" Shirou spoke to him.

"I'm not the only one, Emiya." That got him thinking, who would be the rest of the judges? The Director himself could be a possible candidate and a few professors might show up.

Moments later, Sōe and Shirou arrived at one of the kitchens in the building. The place itself is enormous at size and everything inside was spotless down to the smallest knives. The chrome tables were all lined in a row allowing multiple people to do their cooking. There is still plenty of space to move with multiple commercial fridges lined in a row.

"As to be expected of Tōtsuki, you have everything that a chef needs," Shirou commented as he opens one of the fridges. It was full of different ingredients with no doubt that have been locally imported.

"We have a reputation to uphold. As long as they have the skills, we provide them with the best," Sōe declared as he took his phone out. "I'll call in the other two judges. In the meantime, prepare yourself. You can use anything in here to prepare any kind of dish that should meet our standards."

With that, Sōe let him be in the counters as here removed his black jacket. He put on a white apron and cleaned both of his hands as here start to think of a good dish that could impress them.

"So, what is your assessment of him, Sōe?" A ruggish voice of an elder asks the man. Sōe replied, saying that Shirou has a bit of talent with him. Moreover, he could be a hidden gem if he can be polished properly.

"Hmm... but Alice already has Ryó-kun as her personal aide." A soft-spoken voice of a woman said to Sōe.

"This is for her own good too, Leonora," Sōe replied as he sways opens the doors, revealing the other judges. His hunch earlier was correct since the current the Food's Demon King himself is one of them, Senzaemon Nakiri.

"You are the one whom my son spoke of, I expect great things from you, Emiya Shirou." Senzaemon seats himself in one of the stools with his arms crossed.

"Ara? Aren't you a bit young to be traveling on your own, young man?" The woman named Leonora ask him and he inevitably gulped. What is up with European women and their beauty that send chills down to his spine?

"Um, yes... I've been traveling around the world with others. Likewise, I can assure you that I can at least decently cook a delicacy." Shirou said with slight embarrassment at her.

"Don't be so tense... Emiya-kun. I'm just testing the waters and see if you're good enough like my husband tells us." Leonora couldn't resist teasing the young man since he looks a bit stiff. Much like how her niece was.

"Alright, that's enough," Sōe called as he pulls over the stool and offering her wife to sit. She only giggled and sat right at her father-in-law while Sōe did the same. "I think you know the drill, Emiya. Make us a dish that could impress the three of us and you will be added to the 92nd class. Under normal circumstances, you must also go through what the first years did last month." Sōe glanced at his father who is unperturbed and he decided to continue.

"However, you are an exception to this rule; thus, we are here to evaluate your work."

"Fine by me, is there anything that you want to eat?" Shirou decided to ask the three since he cannot decide on what is good to make.

"I really don't have anything on my mind now. How about you, father?" Sōe call for his father.

"Do you have any forte when it comes to cooking, Emiya Shirou?" Senzaemon questions the redheaded teen.

"Um, my forte's are mostly Japanese but I've taken a keen interest in French cuisine."

Shirou remembered the first time that he had eaten an authentic French cuisine at SHINO's. It's owner, Kojirō Shinomiya is a known chef for bringing in the flavors of Japan to the domineering haute restaurants of France. Incorporating the delicate tastes, myriad of different colors all resulting in a flashy presentation of mix cultures, Shirou can say that Kōjiro is a 'magician' in the kitchen.

"Oh! How about desserts!" Leonora raised her hands in suggestion.

"Desserts?"

"Hmm! Lately, I've been craving for something sweet to eat. What do you think, honey?"

"Well, if father approves of it..."

"It's decided then, make us a dessert of any kind. Show us what you can put in a plate!"

The Director slammed his hands on the counter and it's the only signal that Shirou needed to start. While he maybe not that keen when it comes to desserts, he can surely make something out. He is on the face of three important figures in the food industry; the least that he can do is to impress them.

A smile formed on his face, maybe he can make that.

Shirou immediately grabs some eggs and he cracks open each one of them. He carefully separated the yolks and whites in different bowls. He went to the pan as he heated up milk while adding small amounts of cinnamon, vanilla, and lastly a pinch of cocoa powder. Bubbles are starting to form and he gently put in the yolks, while softly beating them.

Upon finishing the mix, Shirou went to grind up some coffee beans as he medium coarse them. He put in a few cups of sugar into the egg mixture and whisked them quickly with one hand. While he's whisking the mixture, he brews some coffee.

The egg mixture starts to get bubbly and Shirou grabs the tray of dark chocolate from earlier. Shirou took something out of his bags though he could have used the knives at the counters; he wanted to do an unorthodox way of cutting them. At first glance, they seem to be ordinary handles but when he starts to put them on his knuckles, a blade emerged out of it.

"Ooohhh... what are those, Emiya-kun?" Leonora wonders on what kind of knife that Shirou is holding. By her observations, the blade is retractable and it's length is over one meter.

"Black Keys," Sōe perked up and his father nods at him. "A set of blades that's been passed down to those individuals who have worked alongside with special 'people' in the Vatican."

Shirou makes a quick work of the dark chocolate by swiftly cutting them with the use of the Black Keys. Even though they are conceptual weapons for Executors to use during hunts, it's not like anyone would scold him for using them as knives.

"Now then, we're gonna need a spark to ignite this."

He ignited a match and put its flame on the finely grated chocolate powder causing a small explosion to happen.

'Cocoa beans have 50% to 57% density than its solid counterpart and gives chocolate its melting properties.' Senzaemon thought to himself as he assesses the young cook in front.

He repeated the process and made more, again finely cutting more while getting some flour to mix it with. He resumed whipping the mixture as he gained a nice smooth chocolatey base. Shirou put the cakes in the oven and while waiting for them to finish, he begins to make the toppings. It's composed of sliced cherries and strawberries.

A sound reaches his ears and he knew that it's time for the cake to be taken out. The glistening of the cake caught the attention of the judges.

"Ohh! Hurry it up, Emiya-kun!" Leonora is giddy like a child when she saw the perfectly baked cake that is about to be decorated.

The layer is composed of milk chocolate and the sliced cherries; nonetheless, Shirou paused for a minute since he is still a bit dissatisfied by it. He snapped his fingers, makes his way to the broiler, and drop some white chocolate and sugar causing it to melt completely.

He slowly poured the glistening mix into the sliced cherries and smothered the rest around the cake's base. For his last touch, Shirou grabs the remainder of the chocolates, sliced them and put it on the sides.

"Finished!" He exasperatedly sighed at himself and saw his own work. Though he wanted to taste it first, the judges must do it first beforehand.

"Now then, what is the name of your cake, Emiya." Sōe adjusted his glasses as the redhead sliced one portion for the each judge.

"This was more of an impromptu dessert that I made. If I were to call it... perhaps, Noire Chocolate Cake?" Though his answer is a bit hesitant, the likeliness of how he presents it is similar to how noire is being put on top of rice.

"Alright then, let's eat!" Leonora grabs her fork and carefully tear the cake down and the other two follow suit.

"It's good! The bitterness of the coffee and the sweetness of the chocolate is perfectly balanced! When you use that match to spark those chocolate powder, you were attempting to uneven the taste."

"That's right, Leonora-sama. If I didn't do that, there is a possibility that you three wouldn't like the cake to be so sweet. Considering that you all came here with the aftertaste of any dishes that you may have eaten." Shirou explained and it earned him nods from the white-haired beauty.

"Another factor is the human tongue itself," Senzaemon started as he took another bite from his cake. "The papillae is where the taste receptors are. This is the reason why some of us, including me, don't mix the creamer in my coffee."

"I must say, you surprised me with this, Emiya," Sōe said as he is enjoying the cake. "It reminds me of the private times I spent with Father and my lovely wife."

"Indeed, it's very rare for our whole family to have a little bonding time due to our schedules." Senzaemon reminisces the last time that he and his granddaughters together with their parents go out. Even though Erina didn't exactly have the best childhood, it was thanks to the effort of her secretary and Alice that she is in good conditions now.

"I duly approved of your Noire Chocolate Cake!" Leonora gave her a thumbs up.

"Indeed, this was made with your ingenuity and adaptability to the situation at hand. It's official, you are an official Tōtsuki student." Senzaemon declared and he felt a bit of satisfaction when he earned the man's favor.

"Hm, you could have improved this more if you wanted to, yet, you did not," Leonora was a bit confused when she heard his husband's words. In her estimate, Shirou has shown an exceptional talent to his cake. "Tell me, why is that?"

"If I ever pushed my 'skill' into that dessert, what's the point of me being a student? I would prefer to enter the least taken door rather than the easy one to go through."

"...That's good then. You get my approval, Emiya Shirou. From here and now on, you will be my daughter's new bodyguard. At the same time, you will be part of the 92nd Tōtsuki class. Congratulations." Sōe and Shirou shake hands with Senzaemon and Leonora follow suit.

A ring suddenly interrupted them and Sōe took it out, only to sigh at himself. "Well, duty calls, Father we are needed in Kyoto for a corporate meeting."

The Director nods at his son's words and excuses himself to them as he leaves the kitchen.

"Honey, kindly show him to his new room, will you?" The husband planted a kiss to her wife, causing her to stammer a bit. "Emiya, I expect you to do your job... professionally. If I ever heard that you're trying to hit on my Alice," He cracked his knuckles and smiled deviously at him.

"Of course, Sōe-dono."

With that, the three of them leave the kitchen premises as Shirou begins to adjust to his new life in here. He has yet to see his new 'mistress' but he kind of wish that Alice is different from Luviagelita Edelfelt.

* * *

"So, where did you come from, Emiya-kun?"

The two is now riding back to the Nakiri manor after Sōe and Senzaemon go to the respective meeting. It's probably about some kind of business proposal and he was told that he will be living with the Nakiri's. Not that he minds though but living under the same roof with the most known food personalities didn't do exact wonders to him.

"I came from Fuyuki City, Leonora-sama."

"I mean before you come here in Japan. Sōe told me that you used to have a job before this, care to tell me the details."

One of the reasons that he came back in Japan is due to his inability to use his Magic Circuits. A Dead Apostle hunt has gone terribly wrong and the target has a special Mystic Code. It can temporarily cause damage in the whole Circuit outline of a mage. Unfortunately, he got hit by it, thankfully, he already caught wind of someone that could help him with his recovery.

"Well, before I got this job, I'm an apprentice for a jeweler."

"Jeweler? Like those who go on the hunt for the rarest gems around the world?"

"You're right on point and whenever we got our hands in a valuable gem. We offer them to the highest bidder and that's where we get paid."

Leonora could only imagine the numerous times the young man has spent, traveling around the world to look for prized gems. Much like how a chef would do just to increase their knowledge in the culinary arts.

"In all the gems you have found. What is your favorite one so far?" To answer her question, Shirou took something out of his neck and shown it to Leonora.

"This one," He holds the very pendant that Rin use to save his life after Lancer attack him during the Fifth Heaven's Feel. "This ruby pendant has the most sentimental value to me."

"It's beautiful," Leonora commented as she grabs hold of it and put it around her neck. "It really suits me too, don't you think?"

"Yes, it looks good on you, Leonora-sama," Shirou said as the woman brings his pendant back to him.

"If you have such a good job on your hands, why did you leave it?" That got her confuse since Shirou's job sounds fun and it's something that everyone might enjoy.

"Let me ask you this, what is the very first thing that comes to your mind when you're finding gems?" She ponders for a bit as she tries to think of a good answer to his question.

"I guess the location of each one?"

"Correct, sometimes, we found ourselves in the middle of a war where we must fight for our lives just to get a diamond out. My 'master' told me that I need to take a break and I grab the opportunity to find another job."

Leonora can actually commend the redhead because of many things. At a very young age, he's dancing with Death itself to earn something in his pockets. Not only that, she can see that Shirou has seen many things in his life, something that her daughter is lacking. Maybe he can teach him a thing or two whenever he's around.

Shirou look outside of the car window as the silence fills in the vehicle. The woman felt more satisfied to know more about the new guy that her daughter's gonna be with.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the gates of the infamous Nakiri manor. It's no surprise that Shirou found the place to be enormously big, a mixture of Japanese and Western architecture and probably, he's one of the few lucky ones to see it from the inside. The security detail is as tight as they do outside of the academy.

"Here it is, Emiya-kun, this will be your new home for the next three years. The maid will be escorting you to your new room." Leonora said as a maid walks in and motioned him to follow it. "I'll just call my Alice-chan. For the meantime, make yourself at home."

Shirou dutifully bows at her as they both separate ways with him following the maid. His eyes wondered on every corner of the mansion and he can say that his mansion is Fuyuki is nothing compared to this. A few twists and turns and the maid opened one of the doors.

"This will be your room from now on, sir."

"Um, thank you."

The maid takes her leave as Shirou entered the gigantic room that could rival both his and Rin's back in the Clock Tower. It was mostly decorated in a Western style to fit in the others, a king sized bed and a few cabinets to put his clothes in. He looks outside of the window of his room and saw the garden beneath it.

"Huh, even their gardens are beautiful."

He sighed at himself and begin fixing his things. From his clothes up to his other belongings such as books about Japanese and Spanish cuisine. He still has others that will be delivered to him next week too. Five minutes later, all of his things are now arranged where they must be.

'What am I going to do now?'

Somehow, if he's out of things to do, he would often go out and fix some stuff. However, with the numerous amount of maids and butlers that greeted them earlier, he has doubts that a broken appliance is present around.

A ring suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts and he took his phone out. One of the professors of the Mages' Association is calling him. Under circumstances, if magi and technology were mix, the result was never been pleasant. Not all magi are open-minded like him and this person calling him.

"Waver, how's everything going on there?" Shirou started and wait for the caller on the other side of the line.

 _"Hah, same old stuff, Shirou. By the way, I did not call to check on you."_

"Let me guess, it's Rin, isn't it?" Shirou said and he heard Waver's voice on the line as the man call out for the twin-tailed hair magus.

 _"How do I speak with this?"_ He inevitably let out a small chuckle and tries to imagine her frustration about the newest model of phones today.

 _"Just touch the symbol with the speaker on it."_

 _"Wait, this one?"_

 _"No! That's the handset that you have touch! It's the one next to it!"_

 _"Just when did these barbaric phones get so complicated anyway!?"_

Shirou chose to speak up before Rin throws the smartphone that she is currently holding. "Hey, Rin, how you holding up?"

 _"Shirou? Thank goodness, you're alive! I'm still in one piece, I guess."_

"That's good, guess what? It looks like I'm finishing my remaining school years here. They made me a student of Tōtsuki!"

 _"A student? I thought that you'll be a bodyguard there?"_

"Apparently, my presence here might trigger some suspicions. In order to get a valid reason to be near my subject, I am to become a student."

Rin was quiet for the most part and thought of these thoroughly. She did not expect it to be like this since Shirou was to be a bodyguard only. Nonetheless, Rin sees this as a perfect opportunity to keep the young man out of danger. Ever since his Magic Circuits are damaged due to the fiasco with that Dead Apostle, Shirou is on a low profile.

 _"Hm, considering that you like cooking so much, this is an opportunity for you."_

"Yeah... ever since that incident, I cannot feel that much in my body."

 _"I really can't blame you for that. You're supposed to be escorting that team to safety but turns out..."_ Rin's voice trailed off since Shirou already knew what happened to his comrades after that.

"There's no use to think about that. He has been brought to where he belonged and their sacrifices were not in vain." He offered a moment of silence to his comrades. While death is always close to every mage, it's something that they all knew. May it be a researcher that's within the walls of the Clock Tower. May it be an Enforcer that's dealing with anyone whose threatening the secrecy of magecraft, they always implanted this to their minds.

To be a magus is to walk with death.

"Alright, this is turning into a somber one to boot, don't you think, Rin?"

 _"Agreed... Waver, what's happening with your phone, the screen goes on and off. Is this thing going to self-destruct by itself or what?"_

"That means that the battery is almost out," Shirou interjected. "I'll call you again later."

He can still hear the shuffling of both mages as the call has been cut off. Shirou lied to his bed as he contemplates on some things that have been running on his mind. He has a new job to guard the daughter of an influential man and a new student in this academy. Truly, things will change here and now on.

"Emiya-sama." The same maid entered the room as he stood up from his position. "Leonora-sama wishes your presence in Alice-sama's room."

"Okay then, please lead the way."

The walk itself was fairly not long as he was shown the door to Alice Nakiri's room. Shirou let out his breath a bit and twist the handles and he immediately noticed the two whose chatting happily. Leonora was obviously pleased with her daughter's antics. Shirou got a good look at Alice. She has short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. Her skin has the same whiteness like her mother's and her eyes are more pronounced.

Overall, he can say that he's looking at what could possibly be the supposed to be 'future version' of Illya.

'That's not the psychopath of a sister that tried to kill you back in the Holy Grail War, kid.'

'Thank you for that remark, future me.'

"Oh, Emiya-kun! Come here!" Shirou did exactly what he was told as he stood before them. Alice begins to examine him and check to herself if he's good enough to be her second 'dog'.

"Tell me, Emiya Shirou... have I seen you before?" Alice starts her interrogation since he was a bit familiar.

"No, I don't think so..." Shirou replies as he looks away from her scrutinizing gaze and she puts her hands to her chin. She could have sworn that she saw him somewhere but she just can't pinpoint where.

"You hail from Fuyuki City, correct?" He simply nods at her words and that's when it hits her. "I remember now! You are the winner of the national archery competitions!" Alice exclaims to him as if she got herself a new found toy. She can still trace some of her memories from it.

It was in the middle of autumn in her 3rd-year middle school when her grandfather invited her and Erina to watch the finals. Erina was a bit skeptical at first to come but it only took her good old persuasion to make her cousin come. There were many participants hailing from different prefectures. But there is one contestant that caught her eyes.

It just so happens that it was the same boy that she's facing now.

"I see, you were one of the audiences of that. That tells a lot." Shirou said as he can still remember it since that was the last time that he have entered a competition.

"To think that you'll be my bodyguard! I don't know... but can you show me if you're still good at archery. As your new owner, I demand you to show me your gracefulness again in kyudo." Alice demanded to him. Shirou literally has no problems to hold a bow and an arrow. But he clearly didn't like the way she calls herself, he felt that he is some kind of a slave under her command.

"Erm, Leonora-sama, is it really necessary for me to do anything that she wanted?" Shirou glanced at Alice's mother who only smiled at her. She briefly told him that her orders are absolute.

"Okay, but just this once, alright. But before that... do you even have an archery range here?" As far as he knows, he hasn't seen anything around of sorts unless...

"We have one here in the manor! Come on!" Alice literally drags him on his shirt.

'This will be a headache for me.'

* * *

For the first time in her cooking career, Nakiri Erina felt... humiliated. She only finished the entrance examination for the incoming first years. Erina did her usual formula of scaring the incompetent ones out. However, to her surprise, one examinee stay in line.

Yukihira Sōma. It has been some time since anyone challenges her palate, so she allowed him to take it. When the young man presented his dish, Erina thought that he was joking. What he made was a commoner's style rice bowl with seasoning. She is branded as the God's Tongue, her palate is exceptional than anyone. Thus, without even tasting it, she failed Soma at the spot.

The reason behind her anger is that Sōma's dish was...

'I can't believe that stupid plebeian nearly beat my palate!' Erina huffed as she walked on the corridors of the Nakiri manor. 'It doesn't matter since I won't see him every again.'

She opened her eyes and noticed a figure standing near the hallway. Erina rubbed her eyes and try to discern who it was.

'Is that, Yukihira!?' Her eyes might be playing tricks on her or perhaps it was that commoner's dish. They have the same color hair though his body build is more toned than him.

"Who are we looking for again, Alice?" The man asks the name who was familiar to her now.

"Ryō-kun, my very first dog that I took under my wing before you!" Alice said with a hint of pride in her voice. Erina sighed to herself, it looks like she's not satisfied with having one aide at her side.

"Oh, Erina! There you are!" Alice calls out to her as her Danish cousin walks up with the young man following behind.

"Erina, do you remember this man?" She motioned her hand to the red auburn-haired teenager. Erina was sure that she hasn't seen him yet his appearance ticks her off a bit. It's like she's looking at a grown up version of Sōma.

"No, I don't. But who is he?"

"His name is Emiya Shirou, my newest dog. My parents pick him up for me from Europe." Alice declared proudly and her cousin deadpanned at her words.

"You're making it sound like the way you introduced me to Kurokiba." Erina discerns the young man whose eyes are closed. If it was her aunt and uncle that chose Shirou, surely he got the skills much like Ryō showed. None of that matters to her anyway.

"This is a pleasure meeting you, Nakiri Erina. I do hope that we get along." Shirou bowed at her. It seems that the young man knows her place around here. She might as well take the curtsey back.

"Likewise, though I must warn you. Alice is like a spoiled child, it will be a handful to deal with her." Erina stated the obvious and that got her a pout from her cousin. Alice retorted back at her, saying that she is only trying everything the world has to offer to her. At the back of his mind, Shirou could clearly tell that this is the way both Nakiri's express their concern to each other.

"I must attend to other important matters today rather than to argue with you." Erina did her signature flick as she leaves both Shirou and Alice.

"Mou! That's the problem with her, Shirou-kun! She's so boring and doesn't know how to spice her life unlike me."

"You really can't blame her. Trying new things often instill fear to everyone but once you get past to that, fear won't be a problem anymore."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Alice curiously asks and the man mysteriously smiles at her.

"Maybe... do you still want to continue your search for him?"

"Of course! He must be punished and the appropriate punishment is the apple in the head."

* * *

"Is this really necessary, mistress?" Ryō Kurokiba asks the white haired 'master' of his who is sitting across the room.

"Yes, I've been calling you for over an hour and where do I find you? You're working in the kitchen!" Alice said with displeasure to him. Ryō simply looks away at her, clearly telling her that he must know his place. "Now, I want you to be as steady as a rock, got it?"

"Hai."

Shirou, Alice, and Ryō are currently occupying the archery range of the manor. He has yet to properly greet Ryō yet Alice immediately grab the man and drag both of them in here. She commenced her punishment by making him stand at the end of the room with an apple on top of his head. He didn't even faze by her at all.

"Now then, Shirou-kun here is a former archer national champion. He's going to demonstrate his skills to us by shooting that apple off your head."

Ryō immediately searches his pockets and he took some kind of bandana out. The moment that he wrap it on his forehead, Shirou noticed that something change from him.

"Are you out of your mind, woman!?" Ryō screamed at Alice and she only shrugged him off. The almost lifeless man that he saw earlier was now gone and the one here is a different person.

"I'm completely in my mind, Ryō-kun. Besides, I trust Shirou-kun and his meticulous archery." Alice confidently at Shirou who is readying his wooden bow.

"You better have some insurance plan for me because seriously, I will haunt you down even in your sleep!" Ryō growls out as Alice pulls the bandana from his forehead. When she did that, he instantly reverts back.

'It's almost like he has two persona's.'

"Okay, Shirou-kun, ready when you are!" She signaled him to start as he assumes his position. How many times that he had done this in the past? Many times that he could actually count, may it be the competitions that he used to participate in or a Dead Apostle hunt.

'Be one with the arrow.'

Shirou released his hold on the string as the arrow soared through the air, Alice anticipated his shot while Ryō was shaking a bit. A loud thud was heard and to his surprise, the apple broke into halves.

"Now that's what I call archery! Okay, Ryō-kun, you can go now! Me and Shirou-kun will stay here." Ryō nonchalantly waves back at them and muttered something how grateful he is to have someone to replace him once in awhile.

"Can you teach me how to use that?"

"Eh? It depends, I mean... I never teach anyone besides my underclassman."

"Teach me then!" Alice's eyes are literally begging for him to thought her about archery. While he only took interest on archery because of it's philosophy, Shirou can't say the same to Alice. She only looks at archery as some time to kill off.

"Fine, but whenever I'm teaching you this, I want you to refer me as 'sensei'. Got it?"

"Hmm... fair enough. Our roles are somewhat reverse, huh? I'll be in your care, Shirou-sensei." Even though this master-student relationship is still new to Alice, maybe she can ride along with it. Under normal circumstances, it was her that teach the other way around with some students back in Denmark.

"Let us begin but first... the basics of kyudo first."

On the other side of the archery range, Leonora was only eavesdropping on both teenagers. Never before that she had seen Alice take interest other than cooking itself. In the past, her daughter was very determined to surpass Erina. She's always under the fame of her cousin thus Alice only concentrates on her specialty.

Maybe her new bodyguard was to be thanked too, if this keeps up, Alice might be able to experience the subtleties that girls of her age must know.

"This will be interesting to watch."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my rewrite of Fate: Culinary Sword! Now, there are some notable changes that I have made, I didn't use the 'replace the MC' trope on this one. Instead, Shirou will act as Alice's bodyguard. I would like to thank Ray O'Neill for sharing some ideas to this.

Please leave a review and have a good day to all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shokugeki no Sōma is a manga written by Tsukuda Yuuto and illustrated by Shun Saeki. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon. I do not own any of the characters mentioned here.

* * *

The Sumiredori Shopping District, a two-hour walk is necessary to reach this place from the grounds of Tōtsuki and half an hour by car. It was stationed near the train station, making this district a busy place for a weary businessman to unwind a little or a housewife that is looking for great deals. All in all, this is an ordinary place overall except that someone from the Moonlit World is living here.

This is the reason why Shirou was here, upon exiting the cab, he scanned the area for anything inconspicuous around. A few food stalls and souvenir shops are open and while the people going in and out is still few, nothing seems to be out of context. The redhead reach for his pockets took a letter out and read it once more to make sure the name is not something that he missed.

"Izumo Inn. The owner is said to be a known member of the Sea of Estray before going into self-imposed exiled due to unknown circumstances." Shirou repeated as he made his way to find the said inn. Lord El-Melloi have told him that the owner is known for her contributions to the study of Magic Circuits and Cores, making her a valuable asset. The woman happened to be indebted to Waver and to call it quits to both parties, she will help him in his Magic Circuits.

After a few walks, he found himself face to face with the possibly the more sophisticated inn around the area. The two-story building is decorated in a simple Japanese style of wooden walls. He noticed the slightly ajar gates and was impressed with how the place was clean and makes you feel closer to nature despite its position in the urban area.

"Um, hello? Is there anyone home?" He lowly calls out and waits for someone to respond. A figure steps out in the veranda and for a moment, Shirou held his breath out of admiration. The woman seems to be in her middle years and yet she looks very young, her waist-length purple hair was done in a hime style. She also wears the traditional attire of a miko consisting of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

If he was to describe her... she is a Yamato Nadeshiko.

"How may I help you?"

"A-Are you... Asama Miya?" Shirou stuttered a bit and the woman only giggled at him.

"Indeed I am, are you the one whom Lord El-Melloi send?"

Shirou nodded at her words and she motioned the young man inside. With a snap of her fingers, a bounded field encircled the entire inn, turning it away from any prying eyes from the outdoors. He was impressed by the decorations that gave off a vibrant and authentic Japanese feeling into it, something that he hasn't felt after arriving in the country.

The woman offered him to sit and he politely complied, his eyes darting everywhere.

"You seem to be a bit young to have your Magic Circuits damaged," Miya came out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and a cup, setting it down to the table and pouring some of it.

"I didn't expect for this predicament to happen to me. I guess I am lucky to be alive." Shirou grabs the cup and drinks it quietlynd and to his surprise, it was not the usual green tea that is prominently used amongst the Japanese. "Is this black tea?"

"You noticed it too. I would have used green tea leaves but our resident chef happened to have a bunch of this. It tastes good, right?"

"Oh yes, this sort of tea is popular in certain parts of Europe and America." He replied, consuming the tea at a moderate pace.

"The thing is... that tea is not some ordinary one." Shirou coughed a bit and noticed that his eyesight began slurring. "I am sorry but you need to thoroughly relax."

Shirou tried to fight off the effects of the tea, however, his concentration is slipping away. He landed with a soft thud on the floor. The caretaker of the Izumo Inn carefully dragged her sleeping customer away to someplace... where they can be both alone.

'Sir Shirou!'

'Just go! I'll follow you!'

'It's not safe here anymore!'

'You're all my responsibility and no one in my team will be left behind! Not on my watch!'

Shirou grunted a bit as he opened his eyes once more. Around him is an array of tissue papers filled with blood, some bandages and a few needles. His attempts to stand on his own feet had failed as he stumbled a bit. That's when the culprit entered the room with a set of clean towels.

"What did you do to me?" Shirou asked, glaring at Miya, nonetheless, the woman kept a composed face at him.

"My sincerest apologies, Emiya Shirou." She definitely sounded apologetic. "You see, the way I handle your entire circuitry is a formalcraft that me and my late husband developed. Seeing that you came under the name of the Association, I initially refused to have myself involve in their workings."

"But you still let me in your home. Why is that?"

"It's because of reasons that I wanted to keep for myself and Lord El-Melloi." Miya finished, and it was obvious that she doesn't want to continue it anymore.

"Sorry for my behaviour," Shirou apologized at her. "I guess, I kind of disturbed your peace here."

"Oh no, this was quite a good experience for me. It surely has been awhile since I've done this. I was a bit worried that I'll be rusty during the procedure, luckily, you came out alive." Miya giggled and Shirou sweated a bit. This woman would have gotten him killed after all.

"Um... can you tell me, what exactly is going on with my Magic Circuits?" Shirou wanted to assess how much damage he has taken.

"To be exact, your Circuits was still alright it's just that something was blocking the flow of your od. Think of it like an electric wire that was chipped off, the electricity, whenever you attempt to utilize it, the od does not flow naturally but instead..."

"The od escapes the circuitry outline..."

"Which in turn, inflicts damage to your body. Fortunately, I manage to remove the effects of the Mystic Code."

"Does that mean, I can use magecraft now?" Shirou sounded hopeful. However, Miya's expression says otherwise.

"Right now, you can only do mundane spells like Reinforcement but anything beyond that is still out of the question." Miya declared.

"Wait, I thought you already fixed me?" Shirou was a bit confused. The effects of the Mystic Code were removed and he could feel its aftereffects are now gone. What is stopping him from doing what he is best at?

"I did remove the Mystic Code but the Origin where its made from is the one causing the problem."

"This is just great." Shirou's sarcasm, acting up on him. "That guy really want me out, eh?" He wobbled a bit but he eventually gained his footing.

"If you want to go back to normal," Miya helped him up. "There are two choices, its either you destroy whoever put this curse to you or a weekly therapy."

If he does yet again, hunt down the Dead Apostle that have cost him this sort of injury, that would also mean the unnecessary attention from the Mages' Association. He has been under constant watch ever since he became Rin's disciple and the name Emiya has been associated by his late father. To put it simply, they had suspicions that he is using what is left of the Emiya crest.

"How long and how effective this therapy might be?"

"It depends. If you want fast recovery, refrain from using magecraft and you'll be up in a few months." Miya replied at him. "I have no exact deadline for you but know this, if you can't restrain yourself or be forced to do magecraft. A year is all I can give to you."

"A year!?" Shirou said in disbelief.

"You can always take the other one if you want too. I'm merely an inn owner, after all."

The two returned to the entrance with Shirou still thinking of his condition when his stomach started to rumble.

"Oh my, didn't you have your fill before coming in here?" He merely nodded at her. He was in a hurry for he thought that the woman is a hardheaded individual. However, it proved the other way around since Miya seemed to be a reserved one to boot.

"How does a meal at a special of the day restaurant sounds to you?"

"I'm kinda hungry, so yeah, how about your inn though?"

"Do not fret about that. Besides, anyone who dares to sack my inn will face my wrath, ufufufu..." A cold sweat ran over the back of his neck upon hearing her words. He cannot point it out specifically but its as if she will unleash something bad.

She initially locked the doors and lead the way ahead of him. The once solemn streets are starting to fill with people. Shirou kept a small distance between him and Miya to stop garnering attention from the masses. Without a doubt, Miya Asama is a beautiful and finely reserved woman overall.

"Here we are," Miya stopped at what seems to be a restaurant that's situated just a few blocks away from the inn. He looked up at the sign of it and muttered its name.

'Restaurant Yukihira?'

"I wonder if Yukihira-kun is already awake." Miya entered the sidewalk, leading to the back. "Do not worry, the owner is already used to people going in the back."

If she put it in that way, maybe the owner knew her for quite a few years. They both waited at the owner and he deliberately heard the shuffling of someone going through the backdoors. The owner came out with a smile in his face and to Shirou's utter surprise, he found himself a bit stupefied by the situation.

"Oh, morning, Miya-san! I was about to open the restaurant..." The young man said but he stopped for a moment when he saw Shirou. "Erm, hello... well... this is weird."

"I can also say the same thing," Shirou replied, shaking his head to properly greet the owner. "The name is Emiya Shirou, please to meet you."

"Likewise, Yukihira Sōma, sous-chef of the restaurant, nice to meet you."

Both of their hands met and the feeling of finding that someone who shares the same appearance sink on both of them. The hair, with the exception of hairstyle, have the same colour and even the eye colour. However, Shirou's right eye is now gray steel in color while the left still retains its original color.

"You two are look alike. Its as if you're twins from afar." Miya commented after seeing the two side by side. "Don't you think, Emiya-kun?"

"Well... they say that there is a million of a chance that you would find someone who shares the same features as you," Shirou said.

"This is one of those, yeah? Hehehe, this means many good things might happen to me now," Sōma offered the two to enter the restaurant. "So, Miya-san, is there anything I can do for you?"

Shirou took notice of the restaurant, with its wooden walls, rows of tables and chairs, the spotless counter and the knives being kept in the kitchen. He was far impressed in the place itself too, making him wonder if the sous-chef is doing all the work around.

"That's that, Sōma-kun. Would you mind treating him to one of your specials?" Miya glanced at the redhead who sat at the counter. "Don't worry, he will pay his meal afterwards."

"Its fine with me but who is he? Aside from his name, he seems to be a person of utmost importance to you." Sōma teased, earning him a scary smile from the owner of the Izumo Inn. "Yep, definitely should serve him, hehehe,"

The inn owner bid goodbye to Shirou, leaving him together with the sous-chef who opened the doors of the restaurant. The sunlight penetrated everything, illuminating the entirety of the floor.

"So, would you mind if you become my guinea... I mean, my taste tester for my new dish?" Sōma offered with a grin in his face. Shirou didn't turn down his offer since it has been long since he ate at a special of the day restaurant.

Restaurants such as this was a rarity in European countries. The closest to that of this style is a bistro in Italy which serves food for the masses. He is accustomed to French cuisine since he arrived at Europe for its importance for 'bringing people together to enjoy the art of good eating and drinking' and the power to create 'togetherness, the pleasure of taste, and the balance between human beings and the products of nature'.

"What are you making, by the way, Yukihira-san?" Shirou inquired.

"Just some rice sprinkled with dried seasoning with a twist of my own," Sōma replied with a smug in his face. The redhead only nodded, opting to watch the chef work behind the lines.

He followed the chef whose fluid speed and precision that will surely amaze everyone. The way he flips the pan, slicing and dicing some chicken wings is a wonderful performance to behold. After what seems to be a lifetime, Shirou's nose was assaulted by the smell of eggs and chicken combined.

"Here it is! The Yukihira special No. 76, my very own Transforming Furikake Gohan!" Sōma proudly declared.

He can already tell from a mere glance that it was delicious with the scrumptious smell mixing it. His Structural Analysis allowing him to grasp the entirety of the dish.

"You made some aspic out of chicken wings and boiled them in a mix of white wine, vinegar and soy sauce. I must say, I'm really impressed by this." He commented further in which Sōma grinned in response.

"You nailed the ingredients just by looking at it!? That's pretty dope!"

"Eh? Oh, um... let's just say that I have made stuff like this in the past. Anyways, thanks for the food!" Shirou dug in and just as he predicted earlier, it was too good that he finished eating it whole. "This is good, you know, you can be a student in Tōtsuki! Your innovation is something that everyone needs to see."

"I dunno... I'm pretty happy in this restaurant of ours besides I already took an exam there."

"What happened? Did you pass?"

"Nah, man! The examiner said that my furikake was disgusting and it took me by surprise! Can you believe it? I guess she's just used to gourmet and all that fancy foodstuff." Sōma said, remembering the words of Erina Nakiri.

Whether the girl has justified reasons of saying his food tasted terrible, he wanted for the girl to taste his 'creations' which is actually disgusting. But in all truth, it rekindles some will inside of him... he wanted to go back and prove to her that his food is delicious.

"Now, I wonder if that is true?" A gruff old voice came from the doorway. The Director of the Tōtsuki Academy let himself in.

"Fancy seeing you here, Senzaemon-dono." Shirou greeted him.

"Yes, I am here in concern for Yukihira Sōma's admission. My granddaughter, Erina, told you that your food is terrible, correct?" Sōma simply nodded at him. "I will reevaluate her assessment and see for myself."

"One Yukihira No.76 Special, coming right up!" The young cook of the restaurant worked his way to the kitchen once more. If he was able to impress the Director, he might get another shot of making the God's Tongue say that his food is delicious. The other one is to show that he will surpass his old man by graduating in the said school.

"So, what are your opinions of him, Emiya?" Senzaemon asked the redhead beside him.

"I think that he would be a fine addition to the students. He is a bit unorthodox and his style of cooking is rare to see in such a prestigious school." Shirou shared his thoughts about Sōma.

The Director opted to wait for the meal to come. Not that Shirou's opinion didn't matter like the saying goes, "to see is to believe" only in this case, taste Sōma's food. He observed how fast the chef is moving around the kitchen as if he already memorized his way around. In all truth, Sōma Yukihira was all he needed to break the cage where Erina's heart was. However, the young chef alone won't be enough to "free" her granddaughter.

The likes of Shirou who knew what life is outside the world of cooking can teach her a thing or two about it. Alice, her cousin, whom at least is outgoing can teach her how girls would act their age. Of course, he didn't mind if Erina were to have a little crush to someone preferably Sōma Yukihira.

"Here it is, gramps! Taste and see for yourself that I am worthy to enter that academy!" Sōma emitted an aura of confidence.

He observed it with his keen eyes, took the chopsticks and break it apart, grabbing a small serving of it. Senzaemon chewed it slowly with his eyes closed before settling his utensils down.

"Gramps?"

"Director?" Both of them called him as the old man didn't mutter a word for a while now.

"Hahaha!" He gave a jovial laugh, taking out a piece of paper before signing it with his signature. "Your furikake is indeed delicious and it surpassed my expectations! Here it is, you're now an official student of Tōtsuki!" Senzaemon gave the letter to Sōma, excitement flowed all over him.

"Congratulations, Yukihira-san," Shirou said from the sidelines.

"Ehehehe... thanks man, gramps!" Sōma could not believe it! He thought that he was done for when Erina told him his cooking was bad. He didn't accept it fully, knowing that the girl reacted in a way similar to how his customers react when they taste his food. Now that he is an official student in the academy, he's going to surpass everyone in there.

"The classes will start next week. You are ought to give a little speech to your fellow first years. I expect great things in you, Yukihira Sōma." Senzaemon turned to the redhead next. "Come with me in the car, we need to talk."

"I'll see you in Tōtsuki, Yukihira-san. You'll surely be a great chef in the future." He flashed a smile as he left the restaurant and the young sous chef alone. Sōma, on the other hand, could not help but also grin in response. Somehow, talking to the newcomer made him at ease. For the past few days, the thought of not beating his father plagued his mind ever since Erina passed her judgement. His arrival and honest opinion of his dish reinvigorated his fighting spirit once more.

The driver opened the backdoor of the limousine as Senzaemon and Shirou entered the vehicle. He was already accustomed to being in these kinds of vehicles because of Luviagelita Edelfelt, it was still a tad uncomfortable. He sat at the opposite side of the Director who is now pouring two glasses of wine for both of them.

"This is an 1811 Napoleon Grande Fine Champagne Cognac, more than 200 years old, this single bottle is as rare as any antique." He handed the glass to the young man who was more than eager to taste it. "You're lucky since you're the first person outside of my family to savor it."

"It's an honor, Director." The two shared a toast as they slowly consumed the wine.

He can still taste the blend of Grande and Petite Champagne cognac in his throat. He didn't drink it all in one gulp, opting to set it aside for the rest of the ride. Senzaemon too did the same gesture, twirling the drink in his hands. He has a lot of questions regarding the workings of the Mage's Association. He flipped a switch at his side and it covered the driver's window.

"So, how are things now in the Mage's Association, Emiya Shirou?"

Shirou paused for a second, the last drop of the tasty wine gone now down in his throat. "Same old brand new, I guess. Old men who cannot cope up with modern times still dominated the Clock Tower. Fortunately, with the advent of Modern Magecraft Theories, it will change albeit in a snail's pace."

"I see, it was different back in the days when I was still studying magecraft. I wonder if any of my granddaughters will take interest in learning..." He didn't miss the sour look of Shirou as he gave a chuckle. "Now, I am aware of the dangers of learning it. For the sake of Erina and Alice, you and I along with my son, will keep this a secret to everyone, understand?"

"That's what I've been doing for these last few years." He remarked as the car came to a complete halt, the doors of Tōtsuki Academy beckoned upon him. Somewhat, the trip has been fast enough for him not to notice it. The students around whispered among themselves, it's not like you can see a student, who is not a member of the Elite Ten, exiting the same vehicle as the Headmaster.

"I suggest that you find a Research Society that suits your interests. They will be a great boon for you in the future."

"I'll keep it in mind, have a good day, Senzaemon-dono." He took a bow down as the car sped away. Shirou sighed and made his way to see the Research Societies that the old man told him about. He noticed the number of students handing out fliers for what seems to be of importance.

"Wahhh! Watch out!" Shirou crashed into someone as he held his head in pain before he stands up and helps the stranger pick up the dropped items. His eyes caught wind of the multitude of knives laying around from an ordinary chef's knife to a vegetable cleaver. But what gained his attention is the history of one particular tool in them.

 **"DON'T TOUCH THEM!"** A threatening voice of a girl called him out as he was about to pick them up. He did the courtesy of not touching the knives.

"Alright, I won't." Shirou raised his hands in resignation as the girl scrambled away from the scene. He breathed an audible sigh and picked up the one knife that the girl forgot to take. He caressed the tip and its sharpened edges still held fangs. "Better return it to her..."

"That won't be possible." A young man with rainy black hair and eyes along with glasses told him. He's also wearing Tōtsuki's uniform, making him a student here. "You probably won't even be alive for the opening ceremony. Sucks to be you."

"Is she that bad? You're portraying her as if she's a complete sadist." Shirou remarked as the student extend his arms to him.

"My name is Zenji Marui and yes, Minami Sagane is a sadist." The redhead responds by doing the same courtesy to him.

"Emiya Shirou, a pleasure to meet you, Zenji-san. I think I'll see it for myself if she's actually what you say." Marui held him on his shoulders and made a serious expression.

"Trust me on this one, Emiya-san! Sagane-senpai is someone you wouldn't want to encounter here in Tōtsuki! I'm saying this for your own good as a fellow student!" He adjusted his glasses, reminiscing the violent outbursts of the second year student. "She maybe a beautiful girl but the numerous guys who tried to court her all ended up in hospital beds. She also is one of the best when it comes to knives, earning her the nickname 'Knife Girl'."

At this point on, Marui is the one freaking out instead of him which amused him for a bit.

"Moreover, you touched her equipment and you took one of it which makes you a next victim of her outbursts!" Shirou let the young man catch his breath before he patted his back.

"Which makes it more important to give this back to her, isn't it? Just tell me where I can find her and I'll take care of the rest."

Did this student actually listen to him!? Perhaps this one is just an idiot at all! He decided to help him out of the blue since he knew a transfer student when he sees one. He did go through this phase where he is like a lost puppy but he will not give up! He will show how dangerous Sagane really is... exactly! If Shirou sees how she acts around with others then maybe he will avoid her once and for all.

"Alright but don't tell me I didn't warn you about this, Emiya-san. Follow me." Marui led the redhead as they both head towards the buildings where the second years reside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in one of the vacant rooms of the building..._

"Wha-Where are you, Maria!?" A girl with platinum-blonde hair, reaching down to her hips tied into two low ponytails searched desperately through the array of knives she owned. Her round magenta eyes nearly tearing up as the most precious of her knives she named, Maria, is missing. Out of all the 'friends' she had, Maria is special thus she is in a freak out phenomena and if she doesn't find her at the end of the day...

Bad things will happen.

* * *

Shirou and Marui wandered around the four-storey building where the vast majority of classes are being held. Fortunately, there aren't that much amount of upperclassmen around. There are also a few facilities dedicated to culinary research to go alongside for the students and staff to use.

"Where do we even find her, Zenji-san?" Shirou asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"We'll know it once we're in there," Marui replied, looking alternately on the left or right to find any suspecting stuff that could lead them to Minami's whereabouts. He didn't actually know where the girl might be lurking since he only heard her from rumors and watching some of her matches when she was still a first year. Needless to say, Minami held an impressive record of wins with no losses so far.

"Just go away, Satoshi!"

"Come on, Minami-chan, open the door." A familiar voice reached Marui's ears as both him and Shirou followed the source of it. At the next corner is a young man garbed in Tōtsuki uniform with a curly medium brown length hair, sighing to himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Isshiki-senpai!" Marui called out and the student named Isshiki greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, Marui-kun, what brings you here," Isshiki Satoshi noticed the other student together with his underclassman, "Who is this young fellow you're with?"

"This here is Emiya Shirou, a transfer student starting his first year next week." Marui introduced as his upperclassman shook hands with the redhead all of a sudden.

"Oh, to have another young one among us, this is truly a delight!" Isshiki said with a delightful look in his face. Shirou felt a slight discomfort as this one might be on the tad of a weird side with him. "Let us all explore youth altogether!" Alright, this guy seriously has a weird side with him!

"He's like that with almost everyone, you better get used to it." The black-haired boy still retains the image of his upperclassman with nothing but an apron to cover his naked body when he first arrived at the dormitories. It was still embedded in his memory up to this day. Shirou can still consider himself lucky that he met Isshiki on the school grounds and not on his 'natural habitat'.

"Hah... if only Minami-chan just snaps herself out of stupor..." He felt a bit dejected since one of his classmates is reclusive to others and she was on the other side of the door.

"Is Sagane-senpai inside?" Isshiki nodded his head to him as Shirou took the knife out and presented it to his upperclassman. "This is hers and she dropped it on the way here. I, personally, want to give this to her."

"Is that so? Minami-chan really doesn't like anyone touching her utensils, you know? If you gave it to her, she'll send you lying on a hospital bed. Are you certain about this?"

"Aha, trust me, Isshiki-senpai... I know what I'm doing and besides, I have a fascination with bladed tools much like hers. We might find a common ground if I talk to her." Shirou explained and the second year merely scratched his head.

It was true that Sagane Minami had a fascination when it comes to sharp things especially knives. Due to her eccentric behavior, most students avoided his classmate but for him, Minami was a talented one who only needs a little push... and maybe a friend who can relate with. Observing the redhead, he maybe not on the same level of obsessiveness, which is a good thing for him. However, the aura he's carrying is brimming with confidence that he can hold his ground with Minami.

"Okay, Emiya-kun, I entrust her to you." He gave his permission but Marui interjected.

"Sagane-senpai might lash out and accused him of stealing her knife!"

"Thanks for the concern, Zenji-san but I can handle this," Shirou assured before he entered the room while Isshiki and Marui observed him from the windows outside.

The moment the redhead stepped in the room, he can feel the scrutinizing gaze of his female upperclassman. She already snapped herself out of her stupor and threw one at him.

"Emiya-san!"

"Emiya-kun!"

Fortunately, Shirou catches it in mid-air just inches from his face with his bare hands. He winced in pain a bit as the trickle of blood fell to the floor. He pulled out the knife that she dropped and as expected, the girl had gone hysterical, readying a number of them in her hands.

"Maria," Minami stopped halfway after hearing the name out of the young man's mouth. "This knife was the very first one that you possessed. Despite having numerous and expensive knives in you, this one has a special place in your heart."

"How did you..." She dropped the knife she was holding and for a moment, she got curious on how the newbie found out that information.

"Let's just say that I have a talent on reading stuff like this," Shirou puts the knife down to the counter and bowed down at her. "Have a good day, Sagane-senpai."

The redhead left the room and the two boys outside checked up on him.

"Amazing, you're probably the only person that held out the longest talking to Minami-chan," Isshiki said with amusement.

"For a moment, I thought you were a goner for sure. But that's quite a dare if I must say." Marui commented before noticing the blood on his fellow student's fingers. "We need to see you in the clinic first. I'll see you later, Isshiki-senpai."

Isshiki nodded at his underclassman, entering the kitchen where Minami was. There, she found the blonde-haired girl setting her knives away, however, he noticed the dangerous look in her face. "Who was that first year, Satoshi?"

"Emiya Shirou, a recent transfer student." He missed the way she licked her lips.

"Shi-kun, huh?" A predatory smile formed in her face. A guy such as Shirou was a rarity amongst other males that threw themselves at her, no, she didn't care less about them. All of them do not share the same sympathy as hers when it comes to sharp things. The observations Shirou made was surprisingly accurate and she will not believe that it was sheer dumb luck. She needs to know more about him!

After a trip down the clinic and have his bloodied fingers treated, Shirou decided to call it a day. Apparently, he also made a friend through Marui Zenji who gave him an offer to join their Research Society. At this point, he doesn't have a definite answer since he wanted to explore all the choices he had. Moreover... he has a feeling that he missed something just this morning, he just can't pinpoint what it was.

Shirou arrived at the Nakiri manor and noticed a figure at the main doorway. It suddenly hit him like a truck on what he forgot this morning: he promised Alice that he will teach her archery and she probably waited for him all day.

"Shirou-kun, where have you been!? I'm like waiting for my archery lessons but you don't showed up this morning!" She barked out and he only scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, I just have to run some errands. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise."

Alice pouted at him as she returned back inside with a displeased look. Maybe she'll drown it all out by whipping something up or challenging Ryō. The redhead had gone inside for he was sure that the white-haired girl will get it all over by morning. It didn't bother him whether Alice likes him or not, he was here to guard her and that's exactly what she would get.

The numerous boxes waiting in his room, filled with stuff that he has to arranged, didn't miss his eyes. Shirou stretches his hands and proceeds to move all of it to his room.

"I guess that's all of it," Shirou said to himself, observing the room. There wasn't that much to do now in the evening aside from dinner. He would have made one for himself but seeing that he is in the household of people who excel in cooking, he would like to get a taste of their works.

He grabbed one of the gifts that his team has given to him after their last skirmish: a lacquer finish guitar. This gift was their token of appreciation despite having little reward money from the hunt. Of course, he flatly refused to take it but they all insist for him to keep it around.

"Alright, let's see if I can still remember it right..." Shirou tuned the guitar first, twisting the tuning pegs and fiddling the strings by the right tune. After ensuring that it's about right, he started humming a song...

Being the secretary of the renown God's Tongue, it's up to her hands to arrange the workload of Erina. With a notebook in her hands, Hisako Arato walks the solemn hallways of the Nakiri manor. She revered Erina as an 'Empress' and she is fine just to be right behind her. As of now, she was invited by her mistress to come and eat with her. Just the thought of the dishes that Erina will make is enough to squirm her body.

It was an absolute honor to taste the meals that Erina makes. Only a handful of people, mostly at the higher pedestal of life, can afford her mistress' food. To think that she, a mere student, can have those meals for free... she was lucky!

 _"How easy it would be to show me how you feel..."_

Hisako momentarily stopped upon hearing the unfamiliar words and the voice of someone singing. By the words, it was all English, something that she's taking alongside cooking classes. Peering at the slightly ajar door, Hisako found the individual at the room, playing a guitar and unaware that he's being watched.

 _"More than words is all you have to do to make it real."_

He's good at singing, that she can give credit. Come to think of it... who and what is this guy loitering around the manor!?

"Hello." The young man eventually noticed her. "Can I help you?"

Hisako made a coughing fit, she cannot afford to just accuse this unknown individual without knowing his side of the story. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Emiya Shirou, I'm Alice's..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe his job. "Bodyguard for the meantime."

"Is that so? Hmm... to think Alice-sama would have another subordinate under her." The pink-haired girl was gone in her thoughts, yet, she didn't dwell into it too much. Shirou here probably is some new toy that she'll get over once she got bored.

"I'm Erina-sama's personal secretary, Arato Hisako, nice to meet you."

"To think that Nakiri-san has her own secretary, how is work?"

"Nothing hard, if that's your concern. I mostly arrange meetings and arrangements for the mistress." Shirou simply gave a nod while Hisako only stood there unable to continue the conversation they both initiated. The redhead felt the discomfort around them.

"Are you here to see your mistress?" Shirou asked.

"That's right, anyway, I hope we get along in the future, Emiya Shirou." The pink-haired girl left with some parting words that might help him. "Here in Tōtsuki, it's eat or be eaten, remember that."

He didn't say that much, knowing how notorious this academy was. In the first place, he was here for a job, not to become some student since he already graduated. But he sure wanted to experience what it was like to be here and absorb the knowledge that he will learn. His cooking experience was limited only to Japanese and a bit of French cuisine. He has yet to learn how to handle exotic ingredients and various cooking techniques which is unknown to him.

"This will be interesting." The day ultimately passed over for him and for everyone in Tōtsuki.

* * *

The sunlight loomed over the curtains in his room at the manor.

"Wake up..."

Shirou grunted a bit, feeling the weight of something on his stomach.

"Shi-kun..."

He slowly opened his eyes, hearing the voice of someone mumbling. He eventually felt a hand touching his face, prompting him to grab it. "~Ah! You like it rough?~"

"Wahhh!" Shirou released his grasp and rolled at the side of the bed, completely caught off guard by the sudden visitor. "What the!? Sagane-senpai?! What are you doing in here!?"

The second year, Minami Sagane, crawled her way towards him, making the redhead uncomfortable more than he ever is now. "I just want to see my future husband while he sleeps... is it wrong for me to do so?"

"Yes! We only met like yesterday and you're referring to me as future husband! Moreover, you're trespassing private property! What if someone were to see us?" Shirou explained, hoping that his upperclassman would get the gist of the situation. However, she held her blushing face.

"To think that you care for my well-being, you are one of a kind, Shi-kun!" Minami was about to hug him when she heard someone knocking at the doors.

"Are you awake, Emiya?" Shirou recognized the voice of Ryō Kurokiba, the longtime partner of Alice.

"Y-yeah... can you tell Nakiri-san that I'll get ready first and wait for me at the archery range, please?" The redhead looked at the second year who is giving him an unimpressed expression.

'Oh well... I might as cook breakfast for milady.' Ryō mused to himself as he left the corridor. Shirou breathes a sigh of relief and turns to Minami whose eyes were empty.

"Are you flirting with that albino girl behind my back, Shi-kun?"

"For the record, Sagane-senpai, there are no us, okay? Second, if you try to hurt her, I'm the one you'll be facing."

"You're right, you still haven't realized your love for me. Don't worry, I will take care of you everyday, 24 hours a day and 7 days a week." The blonde haired girl declared with intense emotions.

"Um, just so you know that I already have someone..." His upperclassman took out a picture out of her pockets and he immediately recognized who it was. It was a photo of Rin Tohsaka, drinking coffee at one of the tea shops that they both used to go at mornings in Savile Row.

"This woman doesn't suit you at all, Shi-kun!" Her eyes had a glint of danger in them as she crumples the photo.

'She's a stalker!'

"But of course, it's not like I'm not considering your emotions to this. How about a little cooking showdown, yeah? If I win, you'll become mine and forget about Tohsaka Rin!" Shirou felt she's only doing it just to put him in a tight spot and she already managed to do so.

"Fine, but in return, I'll have your knife set if I win." he declared and his upperclassman giggled back.

"There's no way you'll win against me. But I'll give you a handicap, you can choose whatever specialty for our 'Shokugeki'!"

"Shokugeki?" He raised his eyebrows over the unfamiliar term.

"A cooking battle to be exact but we call it 'Shokugeki' here in Tōtsuki!" She hopped over the railings and gave him a smile. "You better spend the rest of your days wisely since you'll be mine!" She gave him a flying kiss before jumping away at the manor.

'You wouldn't be that bad if you're not a stalker.' He mused as he stood up, ready for the first lesson at the archery.

* * *

Patience was probably Alice's weakness, for a long time she had wanted to do something fun other than cooking itself. It still held some fun with competition and stuff but it gets boring when most of the time you win against them. When she heard the news that she would be having a bodyguard, her initial reaction was not of excitement. If we're talking about bodyguards, she imagined it to be hulking old men, following her around.

Alice didn't want that, besides, Ryō is doing that for a long time now, scaring the 'carnivores' as she would like to call men who are hitting on her. However, when her father told her that it would be a champion of archery, her mind wanders to that memory. She can still remember it vividly, seeing the representative of Fuyuki City knuckled up the arrow in his bow. How he hit the mark with his four arrows effortlessly, she thought that was one of the most graceful shows of archery she has ever seen.

"Ryō-kun, did you actually call him? " Alice impatiently asked.

"You need to be patient, milady," Ryō replied, sipping on the tea that he made for the three of them. "He's here."

"Sorry, I'm late, anyways, you sure are prepared, Nakiri-san?" He noticed that the white-haired girl is all geared up except for a missing item. "Wait, where is your muneate?"

"Eh? What's that?" She furrowed her brows upon hearing it.

"You need those to protect your chest from being hit by the strings of the bow," his mind went to other things. "Come to think of it, I need to check the equipment before we start, can you show me where they are?"

Ryō pointed at one of the cabinets and he went over to examine them. Most of them are in still good condition with the exception of the bow. He grabs the muneate and the bow examining it further. "Yeah, I think it's still in working condition, alright, put this in your chest."

Alice did what he ask and slump the armor looking thing over her body while Ryō is watching them from behind. They spent the rest of the morning with Shirou teaching the fundamentals of kyudo and a bit of history behind it.

"I guess that's pretty much everything that you need to know about kyudo. Let's get to the form, remember, accuracy is not that important but the outcome of establishing the ability to maintain true bodily form and mental focus. Accuracy will come with it once you master the form." He began his work to her, closing in on her.

Alice can feel his hands, gliding over her and while he's not touching any inappropriate areas, she felt slightly embarrassed. He was the only one who got close to her at this point.

"Relax, Alice. You're not used to men around, aren't you?"

"W-What? are you t-talking about?" She said in between stutters. "I have Ryō-kun with me and we do stuff." She glanced at her aide and gave him a suggesting look to which he didn't quite catch.

"I don't know what she's talking about. Milady likes to watch romance movies but..." He got cut off by his mistress who covered his mouth.

"Stop saying unnecessary things, okay?" Ryō merely responds with a nod. Shirou watched the two of them bicker to one another though it was the white-haired girl whose doing the talk. They were interrupted by the call of one girl in the hallway.

"Good morning, Alice-sama, there is a letter for the individual named Emiya Shirou." Hisako made a bow to them.

"Morning, Hishoko-chan!" Alice greeted Erina's secretary to which the pinkette sigh in her breath. "Have you met my newest servant?"

"Ehem, I indeed met Emiya-san last night and I suggest not to call them servants They're students just like us and finally, my name is Hisako!" She emphasized the last part to her.

"Geez, stop being Erina with all that grumpiness," The pinkette ignored the girl and gave the letter to Shirou.

"Thanks for delivering this, Arato-san."

"It's no problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend." She bowed to them and left them on their own.

Shirou tore open the envelope and read the letter. Apparently, his match with Minami has been approved and their match will be next week. He also needs to go to the administration building two days beforehand to pass what ingredient they'll be using.

"Wait, what!?" Alice snatched the letter away from him. "A Shokugeki against a second year?"

The disinterested Ryō suddenly became curious as he stood up from his feet, taking a peek at the letter. There it was, with a seal of approval from the Elite Ten. What caught him off guard is the one who challenged the redhead.

"Sagane Minami? That deranged second year challenged you? For what reason?" She seemed to be excited at the prospect of having one of her servants fight a second year.

"That's for me to keep, Nakiri-san." He steals it away from her and kept it in his pockets.

"Do you want some help? I can lend you a hand if you want to?" The white-haired girl offered something that he turned down immediately. While Alice may have more knowledge on cooking more than he has, this was his to deal with.

"I appreciate the thought but I think I can handle this by myself," Shirou assured her.

"I see," She hummed in thought, appreciating the fact that she got someone who is responsible on his own. Men like him and Ryō was a rarity (or she is just a bit sheltered) around. "If that's the case, you better win! I won't tolerate failure!"

Shirou only gave a chuckle at his mistress' words.

"From what I heard," Ryō spoke up from behind. "Sagane Minami specializes mainly in seafood delicacies. It's better not to choose any kind of seafood ingredient."

"How do you know about this? Did you challenge her?" He curiously asked.

He didn't mutter a word, leaving the two of them behind. Shirou wondered if he offended the boy in some way.

"Don't worry, Ryō-kun is like that, always searching for opponents that he can beat. Sagane-senpai is probably one of his targets," She gave a sly smile at him. "If you beat senpai then he'll probably gun for you." Shirou only gave a nod at her, thinking of ways how to deal with Minami.

"Nakiri, we may have to cut our lessons for today. We'll continue this in some other time."

"Mou, fine! Only because you need to deal with Sagane-senpai and I wouldn't allow defeat, got it?"

The best course of action that he would take for now is to study any past matches that the second year did in the past.

* * *

A/N: Hey, look, an update! Now that's something you don't see now and then! As you can see, I have two new characters here, the first one came from Sekirei while the other one came from another cooking manga. You can search them up on the internet since I want to keep this short.

As for any updates on my other stories, I'm not that consistent in bringing out chapters since I have a job now (finally!).

That's all for today.


End file.
